Angry Guy
Angry Guy is the third chapter of Stranger in a Strange School. Chapter Later at lunch, Lee walked to detention. Finding out who Radcircles was and the arrival of Hagen was weird. Radcircles was a bit of a pain, especially with that "cat and mouse" thing Lee had gone through and the question if Radcircles really was good old Principal Wurst that just lead to more question: why did Wurst frame him or was he trying warn Lee about something? Lee's thoughts were interrupted when he heard an angry yell. The voice sounded like Hagen's, it sounded like Hagen's voice without sounding like it was in a trance. Lee ran around a corner and saw Chaz clutching his stomach. Tina was standing not far away, her back against a locker, visibly frightened. "Whoa!" Lee looked down at Chaz and then at the frightened Tina. There was a few students walking past, looking for Hagen maybe. "What happened to him?" "Basil punched him." Tina looked down at Chaz. "And he stole our camera!" "What?" Lee looked at the shaking Tina. Hagen punched Chaz and then stole the news crews' camera? Well, that explained where the cameraman was, probably trying to get his camera back. "Never would have guessed that Hagen was violent." "Violent?" Tina looked down at Chaz. "That would be a stretch." "It's not a stretch!" Chaz stood up, still clutching his stomach. "He punched me for no reason!" "You called him 'Frankenstein.'" Tina glared at Chaz. Lee's jaw dropped. Was Hagen violent? Not a chance. Bad tempered? Most likely! The term 'loose cannon' was suddenly coming to mind. "With the shape of his head can you blame him?" "And you guys were interviewing him, why now?" That question was on Lee's mind ever since he heard the word "camera." Of all people, why interview the new student? It didn't make any sense. "We weren't." Tina looked down. Clearly, she had been frightened of what she saw. "Chaz bumped into Basil, called him Frankenstein and then he punched Chaz." Lee thought about all of that. Made some sense, maybe. However that did not explain why Hagen stole the camera. "And he shoved me against the lockers!" Lee frowned, angrily. Hagen was going too far. "He then said something weird, started out kind off nice but ended up being real weird." Real weird? Holger weird? Maybe, Holger had a reason for being weird but it was normal for him. Hagen could have been that kind of weird. "He said 'you're a good person, Tina. Too bad you're a part of the same group with Chaz. Now, I have to go threaten a fire extinguisher.'" "Bad tempered and insane?" Lee didn't even have to think about that. For some reason, just with Hagen, it made perfect sense. Didn't explain what happened to his voice sounding like it was in a trance when he got angry. Tina was about to reply when loud footsteps were heard. It was Barrage. No doubt about it. "Okay, I'm getting to detention." Lee started back on his way. This left Chaz, still in pain, and Tina, literally in Barrage's shadow. "Associating with a convict?" Barrage's voice was menacing He probably didn't even care what Basil Hagen had done. Tina merely shook here head in response. Wondering the same things as Lee: What was wrong with Basil? Category: Stranger in a Strange School Chapter